


A Place in Between

by funeralsummer



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, uhh idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralsummer/pseuds/funeralsummer
Summary: Cú once suggested they use the confessional for unintended purposes.Kirei takes him up on the offer.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Place in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Well! My first work published on here and it's pairing that has one fic in English. Yeehaw. I hope to write more both in Fate and non-Fate fandoms soon. 
> 
> Special thanks to my partner for betaing, and to a certain Cú Chulainn out there for encouraging me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"The confessional."

"Hahn?"

Kirei said it so suddenly that Cú just gave him a cockeyed stare in return.

"The confessional, you had... spoke about it before."

Cú sighed and crossed one leg over the other, expecting Kirei to ask him to clean it up or some other chore. "Yea, I did I s'pose. What about it?"

Kirei's mouth upturned in a slight smile. "You don't recall what you said about it?"

Cú sniffed. He had remembered, but was also trying to avoid answering. He figured Kirei would just chew him out if he suggested they fuck in the confessional again. "Don't seem to remember."

"Hoh. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter then. I am sure you've long put that out of your mind." That snake like grin of his grew a little more.

Gods, what did he want Cú to say? It was so irritating when he did this. "Guess so!" Cú patted his hands down on his knees and went to stand up. Better to find something to do then deal with Kirei looking at him like that. It could be so difficult to tell what he wanted when he got like this.

"How interesting, I thought you would've jumped at that opportunity." Kirei chuckled.

"Jus' spit out then! What'd'ye want?"

"As I said, the confessional. You're not intrigued by it anymore?"

"Ye gonna give me another earful if I am?"

"Not at all. It was a genuine question."

Cú huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I s'pose I'm still interested."

Kirei raised an eyebrow, the grin on his face widened. He slowly crept up closer to Cú. "Then, perhaps this is your chance."

How bad could one man be at hitting on someone? Like anyone could get turned on by a proposal like that. But, the offer was exciting to think about. His heart beat a little faster. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm." Kirei hummed an affirmation as he slipped his arms around Cú's waist. Cú looked up at him, red eyes glinting with mischief. His mouth stretched into a half grin, a sharp canine poked out from beneath his lip. He puffed out his chest a little.

"Well gods forbid if I turned down such an opportunity from the local holy man."

Kirei let out a slight laugh. He was slowly growing more fond of Cú's quips; taking them in and rolling with them actually proved to be a bit of fun. "Hm, this is hardly a holy act though." He leaned into the crook of Cú's shoulder and pressed kisses along his neck, moving along languidly up to his jawline.

"Depends on who ye'd ask about that." Cú carefully worked his hands up and under the priest's cassock, running his fingers along his muscles. "Not all the gods are so picky 'bout it. Especially certain demigods." He huffed out a laugh.

"It's not as if I'm praying to them, or to you for that matter." Kirei moved his arm up and loosened Cú's hair from its tie, gently running his fingers through it.

Cú hummed slightly, letting his sharp retort roll around in his mind before deciding to just keep it to himself. _I'll make ye pray to me one day, priestman._ Instead he let his hands to the talking, they slid up Kirei's abdomen to his chest. He gave his nipples a slight pinch, then a bit harder. Kirei sucked in a sharp breath. He bit down into Cú's neck as retaliation.

Their interactions both verbal and physical always took this sort of pattern. Like a constant game they were playing against each other. Kirei ever watching, ever observant began to see how interesting the lancer could be. Intrigued by his quick wit and fiery determination, Cú pulled him in like a whirlpool. Even if he found himself mesmerized by those crimson eyes and sharp teeth, that voice like a bark and his lithe frame, Kirei wanted to keep himself closed away. So they played these games instead, pushing each other a little further each time. This time ending in front of the confessional. Steadily stripping each other of their clothes, steadily exploring and nudging the other bit by bit.

What they played was a slow game, persistent. It took time and strategy. Before it was imbalanced, full of distrust and betrayal. Now that they had come to more of an understanding of each other, it became more of a competition. One between two men trained as weapons. They trained their sights on each other this time not as enemies but more as comrades, testing the others meddle.

Cú explored Kirei's bare chest- his eyes and hands tracing over muscles and scar tissue alike. He kissed and licked each spot that looked enticing and much of it did. He was careful of the especially darkened scar from the grail's curse. He was gentle, tracing two fingers along it as he leaned into Kirei.

"Do you find it troubling?" Kirei's voice was soft now, far from his usual intimidating demeanor. His own hands idling through Cú's hair.

"Don't have a reason to." Cú said it casually as he locked eyes with Kirei. He had his reasons to not feel troubled by it, of course, but that was something to delve into later. He placed a soft kiss in the center, he felt Kirei's pulse beneath it. Kirei shifted pulling him up closer slowly standing up off the pew where they had spilled their clothes. 

The few candles Kirei lit to provide some lighting flickered as they slipped inside the confessional. Kirei sliding the door shut behind them, it was a tight fit but they were both inside. He grasped Cú behind the head pulling him in again for another kiss. They switched positions and Kirei sat and pulled Cú down with him.

Despite all they had done, Kirei still wasn't fully aroused. But Cú knew he could take a while to work up. He slipped down from Kirei's lap he knelt in front of the priest. Like a worshiper coming for Comunion, he looked Kirei dead in the eye and opened his mouth expectantly. Kirei let out sharp breath and shifted. Cú grasped onto his base and took him into his mouth. Slowly running his tongue down, he gripped his hands into Kirei's thighs.

There was no need for gentleness between the two of them, bruises and marks were common afterwards. Reminders that would heal in time, but provided a slight thrill when they were seen again. Kirei's thighs would surely show marks where Cú dug his hand in. Cú worked him steadily. Drawing out along the spots he found Kirei reacted to the most. Yet, still even as his arousal increased, he stayed relatively quiet. His increasingly shakey breaths echoing in their small enclosure. Cú heard his nails scrape against the wood as he balled his hand into a fist.

_"C'mon, let me hear you, Master."_ Cú smirked as he sent his thoughts to Kirei, starting to move a little faster. A definite perk of being his servant once more. Kirei let out a slightly strained groan, and Cú let out a breath of triumph. That was enough for him to finally get fully aroused. Cú lifted off of him, with a soft *pop* sound. He licked his lips before raising himself back into Kirei's lap.

Kirei's face was flushed slightly, he smirked as Cú came face to face with him again. "That's not what you should use that for." He chastised the Lancer as he kissed along his collarbone, nipping him slightly every so often.

"Never been one to totally follow rules anyways."

"Mm." Kirei hummed a small affirmation as he slicked his fingers with the small vial of oil he brought. He started slowly, circling one finger before gently inserting it. Cú was already somewhat used to him, he didn't need to go as slow as he did. But that was Kirei's approach to most things: slow, methodical, intentional. He loved to see just how far he could push Cú, but he always had to build towards it.

He didn't make it too repetitive though, offering slight touches, caresses, bites while he continued. He brushed one finger along the length of Cú's cock as he slowly inserted a second finger. He felt Cú shudder slightly and his grin returned. His face was becoming increasingly flushed, his eyes slightly glazed over with lust. Kirei loved to see him like this, he was careful to track exactly what worked to get him in this state every chance he could. "Enjoying yourself, Cú?" He bit hard into Cú's neck intending to leave a mark.

Cú made a noise partway between a moan and a growl. Kirei smirked against his skin and gently licked the sweat away. It was hot inside the booth, but neither seemed to mind it much. Cú was panting breaths, though, partly from the heat and partly from the stimulation. "What does it look like to you?" The priest tilted his head and looked up at him, self-assured grin prominently displayed.

"It does." He quickened his pace, as he slid his other hand down Cú's lithe and muscular frame. He grabbed ahold of Cú and started slowly stroking him, eventually matching the rhythm of his other hand.

Cú grumbled out some words under his breath. Something between "damn" and "fuck" and "priest." Kirei watched him intently. "If ye keep that up..." he grunted and finished the rest of the sentence through gritted teeth, "I'm gonna cum."

Kirei took the hint and carefully removed his hands from Cú. He prepped himself with the remaining oil and pulled Cú closer. Slowly he thrust up, yet, just as he entered the other man, Cú smirked and turned the tables on him. He swiftly grabbed ahold of Kirei's wrists, pinning them down next to his sides. "My turn then." The roguish grin grew across his face, and Kirei huffed out a slight laugh in response. Cú wanted to see him flustered, embarrassed... enchanted by him. As quickly as he grabbed Kirei before he bucked his hips down, fully seating himself in Kirei's lap.

The sound that came from Kirei was music to his ears. He wanted more of it. "That's it, Master." Kirei craned his neck up as Cú set the pace. So, he leaned in and bit down onto that bared flesh, leaving a soft indentation in the skin. Kirei groaned in response, his face becoming flushed. Cú planted some gentle kisses along his jaw before reaching his lips and going in for a deep kiss. The look Kirei gave him as he pulled away was just what he wanted to see. His brow wet with sweat, his eyes distant but trained on Cú, his face red, he panted out some heavy breaths. Cú slowed his pace slightly to drink in the sight. He loosened his grip around Kirei's wrists to slide his hands up and through the priest's hair. Gently cradling his chin in one hand, "Enjoying yourself, Kirei?"

His cocky smile was soon interrupted as Kirei puffed out some air in response and firmly grabbed onto Cú's hips, fiercely thrusting into him. "Gods! Fuck!" He let out a moan after that though.

Kirei smiled at him right back. "What does it look like to you?" Fuck, it was annoying having that thrown back at him but he could hardly focus on that now. From the looks of it, neither could Kirei. His pace and breath quickened. He held firmly onto Cú, but moved one arm behind his back pulling him in. He was close and Cú could feel it. Their heaving breaths echoing in the small chamber. Kirei held him close, tightly as if he never wanted to let go. Cú obliged it, softly peppering his face and neck with kisses as he rode those waves of pleasure. Kirei felt the pressure building within let loose, warmth spreading through him as he spilled inside Cú. He hardly let a moment go by before he began to stroke Cú to allow him to release as well.

The feeling for Cú was overwhelming. Between feeling his partner cum inside him and the sudden ecstasy of the surge of mana running through him, he quickly finished after Kirei. He let out a small cry as he did. Kirei still holding him tightly through the throes. That pure white hot pleasure burned through him. _"Cú, **my** Cú."_ Kirei's voice echoed in his mind as he came back down. Words Kirei couldn't bring himself to say aloud, but shared between them nonetheless.

He softly placed a kiss on Kirei's lips. "Aye, all yours."

\--------  
They at least got half dressed after cleaning up. Cú let his button up drape over his shoulder. Kirei threw on his cassock still unbuttoned, the dark skin of his scar showing. They exited to the courtyard.

It was a warm early summer night; the half-moon gave the courtyard a gentle glow. Cú settled into a cool patch of grass and took out his carton of cigarettes. He shook one loose and placed it between his lips. Kirei watched it all carefully, entranced by his subtle movements. He sat down next to Cú reaching a hand out. "May I?"

Cú patted his pockets. "If ye got a light." He handed a cigarette over. Kirei pulled out a lighter and leaned in close, lighting them both at once. They looked briefly into each others eyes before turning away. Cú raising his gaze to the moon and stars.

Kirei settled his eyes a bit closer, glancing at Cú from the corner of his vision. They had done this before, talking late into the night out in the garden. Tonight felt a little different, a slight warmth enveloping him from within. He took a few drags before letting it to just start to burn down.

Cú's long hair gently billowed up as a cool breeze passed through. He looked... beautiful. It was the only way Kirei could describe it. His bright red eyes shone in the gleam of the moonlight. Kirei traced his eyes over his bare torso that he had been holding moments before. Cú finally decided to turn his eyes towards his watcher, after snuffing out his cigarette.

Moments like this between them still felt very surreal. As if they had exited their known world to a new one, a place in between. A space where neither of them had to worry about the hurt they caused themselves and each other. Where they could be together in spite of it all. Maybe there would be a time where they could stay in that space. Kirei hoped for such a thing as he leaned in to kiss Cú once more.


End file.
